New Family 2 capitulo 19
by creppylover
Summary: JU JU JU...LISTOS PARA EL SIG. CAPITULO :D?


**PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO,Y ESO QUE DIJE QUE SUBIRE NEW FAMILY 2 DEMASIADO RAPIDO D:**

**PERO ES QUE TENGO DEMASIADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAREA Y TRABAJOS ESPEIALES XCCC**

* * *

**Cap20:Quien beso a Quien?! **

**A la mañana siguiente **  
**Lunes/casa de los Gemelos**

**Cuarto de Kin y Kon**  
**(Kin estaba con su piano)**

Kon:Brooo ^^!_ (Entra al cuarto)_

Kin: que pasa?

Kon:nada ^^,solo vine a ver como estabas ^^

Kin:pues estoy mal...

Kon:que pasa?

Kin:es que me dejaron tarea para la clase de música,tengo la música pero no la letra...y esto me esta...

_~DING~ DONG~_

Kon:yo abro...

**Abajo...**

Kon abre la puerta y ve a Corey,Lenny,y Carrie y ellos pasan

Carrie:Kin,ven a jugar con migo.

Kin:callate Carrie,voy bajando _(baja las escaleras) _hola chicos,¿ que hacen aquí?

Corey:ahh...nos enviaste un mensaje diciendo que necesitabas ayuda para algo...

Kin:ah si,chicos necesito que me ayuden, no eh echo mi tarea de la clase de música,tengo el ritmo pero la letra no...

Carrie:claro te ayudaremos...

Corey:yo soy un experto en música así que enséñame el ritmo.

Kin:bien,vengan síganme

**-en una sala había un gran piano eh instrumentos-**

Corey:wooow este lugar es increíble

Kin:déjenme les enseño el ritmo

Corey:yo soy MUY bueno escribiendo canciones_-dice presumiendo_

Lenny:mentira!

Corey:tu solo toca y cantare lo que se me venga ala mente!

Carrie:y yo lo grabare-_saca su telefono_

Kin empieza a tocar el piano

Corey:ammm...

**_Yo te quiero amor_**  
**_No te quiero dejar_**  
**_Ammm..._**  
**_Tu eres muy especial_**  
**_Y yo te digo amor..._**  
**_Ehhh..._**  
**_Como nugets al ..._**  
Olvidenlo.-_se va al otro lado de la habitación._

Carrie:y borrar...

Kin:y ahora que hago?

Corey:bueno como la canción es muy lenta no se me ocurre nada...

Carrie:dile a Clare...

Kin:que?..-_dijo asustado _

Carrie:si ella también esta desesperada por su tarea de música,

Kin:a Cl-Clare,te refieres a la hermana de Carl.?...-dijo temeroso

Carrie:si porque,algo malo?

Kin:no es nada solo que...Clare...me da miedo

Carrie:te da miedo Clare?

Kin:le da miedo a todo el mundo!

Corey:vamos no es tan malo

Lenny:si puede que sea maldicienta,rencorosa,peleonera,peligrosa,gótica,casi malvada...

Carrie:LENNY!-l_e grita mientras Lenny se hacia mas pequeño y ella mas grande con fuegos en los ojos._

Carrie:tranquilo Kin no dejes que este TONTO...te asuste-d_ijo mientras Lenny se iba a un rincón mientras lo cubría un aura oscura_

Kin:..bien le pediré ayuda a Clare...

Carrie:bien le llamare ^^-s_aca su telefono_-hola...Clare...si soy yo...pues Kin te necesita para un trabajo de la clase de música...ok...no me importa si a tu mamá se volvió loca eso es normal...no Kin no quiere violarte...estoy segura de que solo quiere que le ayudes en una tarea...esta bien le diré...adiós.-_cuelga_

Kin:y bien?

Carrie:viene para acá,no tarda

_~DING ~DONG~_

Kon:vaya eso fue rápido

Kin:es porque ella vive a 2 cuadras de nosotros 7-7!

Kon:ah...

_-la puerta se abre y aparece una Clare muy enojada-_

Clare:AHORA SI QUE LO MATO!

Kin:AAAH!

Carrie:que pasa?

Clare:CARL SE SENTI EN MIS TIJERAS NUEVAS!-d_ijo enseñando unas tijeras filosas_

Kon:tranquila...

Clare:NO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR ERAN NUEVAS YA NO SIRVEN!l_anza las tijeras hacia la pared y callo a unos centímetros de la cara de Lenny._

...

...

Kon:diviértanse..-l_e da un beso en el cachete a Clare y sale del cuarto seguido de Carrie y un traumado Lenny y Corey a la sala._

Kin:jeeeee...

**4 horas después**

Clare:oye,alguna vez alguien te ah echo esto de niño?-le_ toma del brazo pero este se suelta-_

Kin:que vas a hacer?

Clare:no es nada malo no seas bebe..

Kin:bien...confió en ti-l_e da la mano y esta la toma_

Clare:cierrala-e_l obedece y ella lo masajea_-abrelo_-el obedece y golpea la palma de su mano_-cierrala-_el cierra la mano y lo masajea_-ábrela-  
_Ella pica el centro de su mano y lo suelta_

Kin:jajjaja siento un hormigueo

Clare:verdad que si?...

Kin:otra vez :D _(Aplaude felizmente)_

Clare:noo,tienes que escribir tu canción..

Kin:yawn pero ya es casi media noche,descansemos un rato

Clare:descansaras hasta que termines tu canción ok?-d_ijo sonriente_

Kin:bien...amm-_se sienta en el piano y empieza a tocar.._

Amm..

_**A ver si se lograr**_  
_**Rimar al cantar**_  
_**Amm**_  
_**Mi letra es la E**_  
_**Creo que lo logre.**_  
_**Al perro lavare con shampoo**_  
_**Azuuuul...**_

Clare:es todo?.-d_ijo riendo_

Kin:si creo que si...^\\\\^

Clare: a ver déjame intentarlo...grabame-_dijo mientras se ponía unos audífonos_

Kin:ok-_empieza a tocar y Clare empieza a cantar._

**_No hay nada temer_**  
**_al juntos estar_**  
**_el tiempo no perdiste es la realidad_**  
**_solo esto te diré_**  
**_no me arrepentiré_**  
**_y amor te digo yo a tu lado iré._**

Kin deja de tocar y tampoco dejaba de mirarla.

Clare:que pasa?

Kin:aahh...

Clare:te gusto?-_dijo feliz_

Kin:s-si •\\\\•

Clare:gracias..

…

…

Kin:o-oye

Clare:m?

Kin:me quieres ayudar a ensayar para una obra que estoy haciendo?-a_un no la dejaba de mirar_

Clare:de que trata?

Kin:oh un clásico...es de una princesa robot que es programada para amar y un señor de una hermosa cabellera que están enamorados pero no pueden porque ella es una robot y el un humano y su vida esta en juego por una bomba apunto de estallar

Clare:okeeey?...bien te ayudare...

Kin:^^genial-_le da un libreto_-tu eres Susana ok?

Clare:bien...

**Después de algunos minutos de ensayar...**

que estamos destinados a estar juntos...

Clare:pero tu eres y un humano y yo una ROBOT!

Kin:y si es así porque fuiste programada para amar?-_dijo volteándola_

Clare:pero y la bomba!?(esto es estúpido)-pensó-_-los 2 voltean a ver a una almohada con un reloj Kin lo agarra y lo lanza a la pared_

Kin:luego la explosión los unio-_dijo leyendo el guión-_BOOM-_se abrazan-lee el guión-_y luego...-_ve a Clare y tira el guión y le da un besito corto en los labios..(ella trata de contener el enojo)_

Clare:listo..._-Kin se le queda mirando_

Clare:que?...

Kin se acercaba lentamente a ella,el no sabia lo que el iba a hacer,ni ella tampoco que también se estaba acercando lentamente,hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Los 2 se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron bruscamente

Los 2:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Clare:PORQUE ME BESASTE!?

Kin:ESTABA EN EL GUION

Clare:EL SEGUNDO NO!

Los 2:TU ME BESASTE...OH NO TU ME BESASTE!

Carrie:hola chicos que pasa?-_dijo entrando a la habitación junto a Kon _

Los 2:AAAAAAHHH!

Kon:que?...

Clare:amm estamos ensañando para una obra,una bomba exploto y mi personaje sale huyendo,adiós-_sale corriendo rápidamente..._

Kkn:el mío igual adiós-_sale corriendo_

Carrie:que extraño

Lenny:oigan chicos, saben que les pasa a esos 2? llegaron abajo y se pusieron a gritar como locos.

Kon:ni idea...

**A la mañana siguiente**  
**Martes/parque.**

Todos estaban en el parque,comiendo algunas cosas y jugando por ahí.

Pero en una banca alejada de los demás se encontraban Clare y Kin discutiendo

Clare:bien, tu vas y le dices a Kon que nos besamos y asunto arreglado.

Kin:que!?,Kon me mataría si supiera que bese a su novia,aunque se vea un chico regordete y amable,cuando se enoja es un demonio

Clare:por favor dile tu simplemente no puedo no puedo-_empieza a llorar_

Kin:bien,bien,se lo diré...

Clare:genial,ve ahora antes de que cambies de opinión...de verdad si sirvieron esas clases que me dio Carrie...ahora ve-_lo empuja._

Con los chicos

Carl:y después...el alíen golpeo a Lenny en el..

Kin:ammm hola chicos...

Todos:hola...

Kin:err Kon podemos hablar?

Kon:seguro...

**Mas alejado de los demás**

Kon:y bien que es lo que vas a decirme

Kin:Kon,esto es algo que enserio enserio lamento...

Kon:vamos puedes decirme lo que sea.

Kin:es que yo.-_no sale la palabra-._.que yo.. yo ...use tu cepillo de dientes...

Kon:QUE!?

Kin se va corriendo.

**Con Kin y Clare**

Kin:ya le dije,es tu turno,bye _(la empuja y ella se encamina hacia el)_

Clare:Te enojo tanto lo que te dijo Kin?..

Kon:emm si ...pero no hay problema...

Clare:ah no?,no te enojo?

Kon:nah,si el quiere tener en su boca en algo** USADO** y **ASQUEROSO**ese es su problema..

Clare:disculpa?!

Kon:si de todos modos ya no la queria

Clare:ah pues si piensas así me alegra de que Kin y yo nos hubiéramos besado!

Kon:tu y Kin se besaron!?

Kin-_corre hacia ellos-_si pero lo bueno es que ya no necesitas desacerté de tu cepillo de dientes

kon:..._-levanta su puño dispuesto a pegarle a Kin,pero se detiene relaja su puño y se va-_

Kin:Kon espera debemos conversar_ (lo sigue)_

**Mas tarde...**

**Casa de los Gemelos Kujira/sala**

Kin:Kon tenemos que hablar de esto_-dijo sentado en un sillón mientras Kon estaba jugando un videojuego_

Kon:ah hola "hermano",estas a tiempo para ver al asteroide Kin chocar contra venus el planeta del amor-_toma el asteroide con el control del wii y lanza el asteroide con la cara de Kin y golpea al planeta haciendo una explosión,y la tv dijo algo de __FIN DEL JUEGO_

Kin:ah!...nos dejamos llevar por la actuación había una bomba!,mira si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dilo!

Kom:NO LO SE SI!?...nunca me habían traicionado.

Kin:y si liberamos la situación!-_va hacia Kon.-_ten, toma a mi nintendo y as lo que quieras con el T-T...

_-de repente aparecen Carrie y Carl de la nada-_

Carrie:no creen que deberían de ponerle mas acción?

Carl:digamos algo de pelea?

Kon:eso me gusta...-_Golpea la mesa-_ESPADAS AL AMANECER!

Kin:no crees que es muy temprano el amanecer?

Kon:_-golpea la mesa otravez-_ESPADAS A LAS 11

_-de la nada aparece un señor detrás del sillón-_

Señor:este, sin sangre, reglas de la mudanza...

Kin y Kon:entonces que hacemos?...

Los 3 se miran y sonríen.

**Afuera en el patio.**

Se ven a Kin y a Kon con guantes de Box gigantes.

Los 2:AAAAAAHHHH!-_corren hacia ellos mismos y se empiezan a golpear._

**Horas después...**

Kin y Kon seguían peleando pero ya no tenían energía haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

Kin:ya-ya no puedo *pant* mas...

Kon:*pant*ni-no yo *pant * pant*

Kin:estamos *pant*estamos a mano?

Kon:*pant*si*pant*-_los 2 se levantan y se dan un abrazo muy macho!_

Kon:te*pant* te perdono.

Kin:enserio :D?

Kon:...si...quieres ir por alitas?

Kin:seguro-_se van_

...

Carl:ha!

Carrie:que?

Carl:Kin no se dio cuenta que un pájaro se le hizo encima XD

Carrie:,iu...como es que aun no se ha dado cuen..

Kin:MALDITO PAJARO PAGARAS LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMOSO CABELLO!

Señor:creo que ya se dio Cuenta...

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO MIS AMIGUIIIIIS :3?**

**SUBIRE LOS PROXIMOS CAP ANTES DE QUE COREY CONSIGA LETRAS DEL DIARO DE TRINA,**

**NOS VEMOS**


End file.
